Enigmo (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Scar across nose | Citizenship = Deviant Lemuria | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wrestler | Education = | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = Lemuria | Creators = Glenn Herdling; Geof Isherwood | First = Avengers Vol 1 370 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Enigmo was born a Deviant an offshoot on humanity created by the Celestials. Enigmo did not remain in seclusion in Lemuria, like the rest of his race, thanks to his human like appearance. He joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. Delta Force During one of the wrestling matches he had just defeated Anabolicus, when Kro, a fellow Deviant, came to him to offer him a position in his newly formed team, Delta Force, created to improve the lives of their Deviant brethren. He accepted and Delta Force set out to rescue the Avengers from the Ghaur. He battled Black Knight, who was under control due to a Brain Mine, but before the fight could end the mine shorted out, and the Black Knight returned to normal. Sadly the team were once again forced to leave Lemuria under Ghaur's control, for fear of throwing the society into chaos. Kro promised that they would one day return to defeat Ghaur. Downfall Over the years, Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation became less popular and Enigmo ended up homeless. He was treated very badly on the streets seeing the very worst side of humanity. One night when Enigmo was being assaulted by a robber, one of the duplicates that separated from him didn't rejoin the rest, and instead parted ways from the original Enigmo. This divergent Enigmo wandered the country, and in his travels experienced the benign side of humanity, which shaped his personality for the better, and he learned to try to do better. Having decided to isolate himself and live off the grid, the stray Enigmo moved to a small island in Ontario. Conquest of North America Without the nurturing experiences of the departed duplicate, the original Enigmo set out to infiltrate numerous bodies of power in the political and economic infrastructure of North America, so once he seized control, he could put an end to wars, hate, and bigotry, using a variety of false faces to remain unnoticed. Enigmo's plan came to fruition over a decade later, and he made his plan public as armies of armed Enigmos controlled crowds and oppressed any opposition. After learning of Enigmo's sudden coup d'état while on a vacation in Canada, Squirrel Girl and her allies were joined by Brain Drain and Ant-Man, and planned to take the country back. The heroes were soon intercepted by the benevolent Enigmo, after they were driven off by the forces of the original. He clarified his intention to help them stop the evil Enigmo, and together devised a plan to put an end to the invasion. The rogue Enigmo would create a miniature duplicate of himself and have it merge with one of the original's, turning it to their side and luring the rest one by one to Toronto City Hall. The plan failed because the divergent Enigmo had been separated from the rest for too long, so his miniature duplicate couldn't merge back to a copy of the original's. Having taken notice of the miniature benevolent Enigmo, whose brain was only small enough to remember and repeat the luring message, a majority of the oppressive Enigmos traveled to Toronto to investigate, swarming the heroes rather quickly. Squirrel Girl's friend, Nancy Whitehead, came up with a new plan, based on Ant-Man's ability to grow in size without collapsing under his own weight due to his use of Pym Particles. Using an Iron Man toy enlarged with Pym Particles and pretending it was a mecha, Squirrel Girl tricked the Enigmos into merging to form a gigantic Enigmo. Without additional powers like those provided by the Pym Particles to bypass the effects mass enlargement as described by the square-cube law, the ankle of the massive Enigmo fractured under its own weight. As he collapsed, the benevolent Enigmo stood below the falling giant, confident the force of the impact would be strong enough to merge him back with the rest. As the enlarged Enigmo was knocked unconscious, the divergent Enigmo debated with his original self in their "mental plane" and changed his opinion on humanity. The Enigmo later broke down into numerous normal-sized benevolent Enigmos, all with broken ankles, who had seen the wrong in their ways and set out to work within the structures of powers to help the world become a better place instead of forcing their way of thinking. The good Enigmos would later return to the United States and turn the leftover Enigmos that hadn't made it to Toronto as well. | Powers = Biomass Manipulation: When a part of Enigmo's body is separated from him, it can reshape itself into a duplicate of his whole body, albeit smaller, limited by the mass of the missing part. He can reattach these body parts at any time, and even use them to grow in size. * Duplication Absorption: Enigmo can absorb the Enigmos back into himself at will, provided that they have not been separated for an extended period of time, while simultaneously absorbing the memories, skills, and experiences of the duplicates. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Smaller Brain Capacity: When Enigmo splits into tinier duplicates, these duplicates have smaller brains, thus becoming less intelligent. Square-Cube Law: While certain forces like Pym Particles and Cosmic Rays can allow people and objects to grow in size with no downsides, Enigmo possesses no such additional abilities, so if he manipulates his bio-mass into growing in size, he cracks under his own weight. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Duplication Category:Size Alteration